


Forbidden

by Rainbow_Starlight



Category: Original Story
Genre: Alexandria's Genesis, Disowning, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Original Story - Freeform, Pedophilia, Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 18,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Starlight/pseuds/Rainbow_Starlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sky Scarlet has just moved from New York City to Duluth Minnesota. Being the new kid he's very shy and doesn't open up to anyone and not telling everyone about his secret. Though one person in his new school will discover what it is, leading to a chain of unfortunate events that lead him to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"SKY GET THE FUCK OUT OF BED! YOUR GOING TO BE LATE!" I heard my dad scream from the bottom of the stairs and I just groaned as I sat up in bed, looking at my alarm clock to see it was 7:30. "Come on it's only 7:30. I still have 45 more minutes till school starts. It's literally 6 blocks away." I growled to myself and I just covered my head with a pillow.

As soon as I did that though two pairs of feet came rushing up the stairs and my door was thrown open. "Sky get up. You know we want you to get up early." My moms voice rang through the room and she just took the pillow out if my hand and threw it across the room. 

"Sky don't give me that look. You know as well as I do that you take forever to get ready in the morning. So get up, brush your teeth, put some deodorant on, brush your hair. You need to get to school right now." Mom said pulling me out of bed and I just grunted and pulled away from her tight grip.

"Fine I'll get ready. Just get out of my room. I still have a few things to unpack and my room is a mess. I promise you I'll clean it when I get home just please just get out of my room." I said sleepily since I was still somewhat tired and she just exited my room and close the door behind her.

I just walked over to my closet and opened it to see the few clothes I unpacked from the move and I just thought a little on what to wear since first impressions are always important and today's my first day of school in a different school in a different state. 

"Let's see what I can wear. I say my blue polo shirt with pure black pants." I said taking off my pajamas and putting on the two articles of clothing and taking my favorite sweater down from its hanger. It was a rainbow in color and it had fur in the inside because of my little case.

I have something called Alexandria's Genesis. Something both doctors and scientist didn't think existed until I was born. They say because of the lack of body hair I need to wear very warm clothing during colder seasons like winter and fall. Today was an unusually cold day outside so I was required to wear it. I quickly brushed my hair and picked up the mirror my mom bought me and set it against wall on top of my desk. 

"I've dressed better before but for now this will have to do." I said slowly spinning around in a circle and looked at myself. 

My pure blonde hair matched my lavender eyes and the clothes fit the two as well. 

"Bye mom. See you after school." I said running down the stairs and putting on my white shoes and grabbing my bike lock from the closet and I just hurried out the door and rid my bike to school.

I can't wait to see the school. It's going to be so fun.


	2. School pt 1

As I rode to my brand new school I saw Lake Superior which was the most gorgeous sight I've ever seen. The sunlight made the surface a sparkling wonder and the flowing water that crashed against the shore was beautiful. "Maybe I'll go swimming in the lake when it warms up a bit." I said biking a little faster since my mom was right. I do like getting to school earlier than others because I like walking around school and with this school I have to walk around.

I need to get used to the schools layout and learn where my classes are anyways.

The school campus was enormous being 3 by 7 blocks which I understood because I saw a football field, baseball field, soccer field, tennis court, hockey court, and a field meant for practice (well I assume that). The building itself was quite huge as well since it had two stories and it was quite well built.

I just smiled at my new school and just hooked my bike at the bike racks in front of the girl and a random boy held the door open for me but he didn't seem to notice my eyes which I was grateful for so I hid them from sight, brushing my hair so no one can see my eyes. "Thank you." I said and he just smiled at me and I walked into the building and asked the boy if he knew where the office was.

"To your right. Now if you wouldn't mind me asking. What's your name?" He asked and I just shyly looked down. "My name is Sky Nightwalker but I prefer my mothers last name Scarlet more than Nightwalker though." I said and he just smiled at me and put a hand on my shoulder. "My name is Devon. If you want I can show you around the school after you come out with your schedule." He said and I just smiled and walked into the office. The lady was very sweet to me and gave me everything I needed and I just thanked her before I left the office.

When I got out Devon was standing talking to guys that made me nervous. They were very cute but they also looked like the football player type. All three of them were handsome and well toned. I can tell by the clothe they were wearing. They're those types of guys who can stand the cold. Muscled legs and arms it made me shiver at the thought but they also looked mean so I don't really like those types. I like guys who are sweet and kind to everyone.

"Sky!" Devon sounded surprise when he saw me and I didn't know why because I had my eyes covered by my blonde hair. "Sorry for sounding suprise. I thought I saw something behind you." He said and I just turned around and when I turned back around he was gone. I could feel the tears clawing at my eyes to get out and I just let them fall one by one. Though a few girls came over to me and wiped the tears away from my eyes and asked what was wrong.

"Someone named Devon offered to show me around the school since I new to this town and I don't know where anything is then he just ran off." I said starting to cry again and they did the same thing and wiped them away and the one that looked like the leader of the gang put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry we can show you around the school. We still have 25 minutes left till 1st period starts. I'm sure we can show you around the entire building in that amount of time. My name is Lin. What's yours?" The girl asked and I just smiled and said Sky. "That's a very cute name Sky." She said and she just started the tour around the school telling me everything she can about it and where all my classes were.

If my observations were right then the only male teacher I have is my 7th period studio art 1 class. "Bye Sky we need to get to our classes as well. See you later." She said walking out of my first period which was english. "Thank god I'm wide awake in the morning otherwise I'm going to suck at this class." I said to myself as the students started to come in.

"Alright class. Class has begun and we have someone new in here. Not particularly new to this school but to town. Please stand Mr.Scarlet." The teacher said and I just stood up and said my name again. "Please tell us one interesting fact about you." The teacher said and I just thought of something right away. "One interesting fact about me is that I have something called Alexandria's Genesis. That why I have just a tad paler skin then you, why I don't have any body hair, and the most interesting part of it. Are my eyes." I explained brushing the hair away from my eyes and everyone was amazed at them. My lavender eyes were a sight to see and it amazed me that the boys thought it was cool as well.

I hope the rest of the day goes like this


	3. School pt 2

It was the same all day long. Me going to my classes to only get a test thrown at my face to see what I know. With the added bonus of telling everyone in my classes in each period of mine a fact of mine. Thank goodness that every single class I had a new student because I was able to use the same fact every time.

Lunch time was quite fun because every girl and a few select boys wanted to sit with me. Everyone was very nice to me but the boys who looked like the jock type were mean. That's why 7th period, my Studio Arts 1 class was horrid.

I was walking back to my desk after grabbing a few colors to finish the drawing I was drawing which the teacher, Mr.Hanson loved. He even loved the colors of my eyes. "They're a magnificent tint of purple which go well with your pale blonde hair." He said and I just got all flustered because I can't take a compliment. I'm so modest like that.

Anyways. When I was coming back from my little trip I passed by a boy of those type. You know the mean jocks I were talking about. When I passed by him he said the meanest thing to me which made me drop the crayons I had. "What girly eyes this idiot has. Just another dumb faggot." He said and I just started to cry right there in the middle of the classroom. "Are you okay?" Mr. Hanson said walking towards me and I just rushed past him and ran out of the room.

That's why I'm here right now. Crying in the bathroom in a stall hoping no one will come looking for me. "Sky?" I heard a voice and I just stopped crying but it was too late. The voice that heard my crying and whoever it was was right in front of my stall. "Sky please let me in. Please let me help." I heard the voice and I realized it was Mr. Hanson standing outside the stall.

I just thought for a bit and opened the door to see the teacher standing there with a concerned face and I just blushed on the inside for I just noticed how cute he looked. His cute face and body was adorable. He had just a little flesh but it didn't matter. It add to his cute factor and he looked adorable with his glasses. He facial hair looked cute and...MY GOD EVERYTHING ABOUT HIM IS ADORABLE!

"Sky please stop crying." He said gently and I just tried to stop crying but it was hard. I just stood up and took the hand he held out and he just took me out of the stall and I took my hand away and followed him to the office. Then he took me into the nurses office and sat me down on one of the beds. "You stay here. I can tell you have a big heart so I please don't come back to class today only if your 100% sure your okay. Please don't hold onto this. You look like the type that holds onto everything that's sad happened to you." He said and I just laid down.

The bell rang 20 minutes later and I just rushed home to do my work. Everything that was on my mind for the rest of the day was my art teacher. Nothing else.

#rushed


	4. Day #50: HeartBreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The memories of his old school and life come back and start haunting Sky's mind, but will a certain man be able to help with the sadness?

I just sat up in bed and just looked at the clock to see it was 4 in the morning and I just signed and laid back down.

Everything for the past who knows how many weeks of school was going great so far. Everyone been nice to me besides a few certain people like that one boy from the first day but other than that. Everything's been going great so far this year. The teachers been nice to me (especially Mr.Hanson). The counselor is helping me with my problems but I just get the feeling today is going to be really bad.

Time Skip

I was sitting here in English class being my usual goofy self when it was free time so we can work. I had already finished the assignment that was due for tomorrow and the teacher was very proud of me for finishing it. "Your an ace when it comes to this." She said as she passed by me and I just dropped my pencil which grabbed her attention as well as the people around me. "You okay Sky?" My friend Jason said and I just tilted my head so no one can see my face.

*flashback*

"Sky how can you do this so easily?" My friend Aquata said and I just smiled and gave her a hug. "It's just easy for me."no said and she just smiled at me and looked back at her paper. "Well I said this once and I'll say it again. Your an ace when it comes to this. In all subjects." She said and I just giggled because of it and went back to my drawing.

*Flashback End*

Tears started to fall from my eyes one by one at the mere thought of my old friend Aquata. "Sky would you like to go out in the hallway for a bit?" Mrs. Staloch said and I just said yes and she led me out into the hallway.

For the rest of the day it was the same. Memories were coming back to haunt me from the past. Then art came around and Mr.Hanson said something that set me off more than anything anyone said today. "Your drawing is absolutely fascinating. You have a gift Sky." He said putting a hand on my shoulder and I just dropped everything I was holding and he just looked back at me and frowned when he saw the tear coming out of my eye.

"Sk-" He said but he didn't even get a chance to finish what he was saying because I rushed out of the room. I ran to the only place I felt safe because it was a room the counselor said was for me. It was kinda hidden since it was behind a bookshelf in the library. She told all my teachers that this was where I will be if i'm like this and if I just need to be alone.

"Sky can you please tell me what's going on?" I heard Mr.Hanson's voice and I just looked behind me to see he was standing there with the door closed behind his back. "I..." I said but I stopped myself because more memories were coming back to me. "...miss my old school." I said and he must've understood what I was going through since he sat down right next to me and put a hand on my lap."I see. I'm assuming your remembering memories that hold a special meaning to you." He said and I just pulled him into a hug not caring anymore. 

"It's okay. Just let it all out." He said and I just started to cry into his shirt which was stained with my tears, paint, and chalk. "I-I m-miss my friends fr-from my old sc-school. I-I." I cried but when I tried to say the last part he silenced me and said everything will be okay. "Does your parents know that your having trouble with all this." He asked and I just looked up at him and sniffed. 

"No. They're to busy to care about me. Them doing whatever Spanish people do." I said and he was confused about the Spanish part. "I would look a lot like a Hispanic person if it was for this Genesis that's in me." I said and he just laughed a little which made me blush on the inside. "The bell rang a few moments ago." I said and he just smiled and helped me up. "Please be happy like you are right now. It's nice to see you like this." He said and I just smiled and walked home. 

Little did I know was that in the following week things will change in a major way.


	5. A/n

Need to get this out of the way before I go crazy. I'm sorry for those who read this story and feel like it's being rushed but I'm sorry. This is the first time I have ever written anything like this or on this website. This website is still so new to me and I love so please understand that. Everything is so different and new and I still need to get used to it so please give me some time. I'm sure I'll get the hang of it sooner or later


	6. Descending Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky's secret is found out by his parents and they do something heartbreaking to him

I just sat up in bed and looked outside my window to see snow starting to fall down. It was such a beautiful sight for something so cold but I couldn't help it. Even though I'm not allowed to go outside during Winter I still enjoy looking at the snow as it falls down. It's only December 20 so we still have 2 more days of school left till we're let out for Winter break. Then it's on to Christmas, the most wonderful time of the year. 

"Hm....hiding this from my parents is so hard. Why can parents accept their kids being gay? There's nothing wrong with being gay. I'm gay for good sake." I said a little loudly since my parents were downstairs getting stuff ready for Christmas but I guess I said it really loudly the last part because I heard footsteps coming up to my room and I just froze when the door opened. "Get out." I heard both my parents say coldly and I just looked at them in shock. "But" "No buts. Get out and don't come back." My parents said and I just got up stuffed a few of my personal belongings in my backpack as well as some clothe and a very thick blanket.

"Your going to regret this. You two are going to die childless because both you got that stupid surgery to prevent you from having another kid." I yelled angrily as I walked out the door and I knew saying that was very bad. Now their minds have been made up. They don't want me to come back no matter what. They didn't care if I died of hypothermia. They didn't need a kid who would carry on the name.

The descending snow was beautiful yet also dangerous to me. I had my thick sweater on yes but I was still cold on my face so I took out my emergency scarf out of my backpack and just wrapped all around my face. It was pitch black out because it was midnight but I didn't know where to go. I walked towards the school when I couldn't go on anymore. 

I fell down to the floor and just passed out. Seeing the descending snow fall down on top of me.


	7. Chapter 7

Mr.Hanson Pov

I just started to hum the tune of a song I heard Sky singing the other day and I just parked my car in my usual spot and noticed the commotion going on in front of the school. I usually get here early so there wasn't many people standing there and by the look of them they were students.

"What's going on?" I said as I approached them and they just moved away from what they were standing by. I just walked over and kneeled down to see it was a strange lump in the snow and being the curios human being I started to brush the snow away and the girl behind me screamed while I started to panic. 

"I'm calling an Ambulance." The girl said and I just picked up Sky's limp body and rushed him inside to the Nurse's office. "Oh my god." I said as I laid him down on the bed. I put my head against his chest to hear his heart beating very slowly and I just thought for a bit and remembered that because of his lack of body hair he needs to be wearing warm clothes all the time. 

I rushed over to the closet that had blankets that were always being heated so they can be used on students who are freezing or experiencing a cold. 

I pulled out 3 blankets and just rushed back to him and took of his sweater and shirt then I laid the blankets on him. He slowly started to breathe normally then nurses and doctors ran into room and picked him up. "My goodness. Nurse go get the heart monitor and the necessary equipment that will help." The man said and a woman that's hair was dyed gray ran out of the room and the doctor asked what happened. 

"This morning I drove to school and I saw a bunch of kids looming over the spot where Sky was buried in the snow." I said and he just started to attach the needles from the machine into him and he then put a turned on the heater that was in the room.

He left after he finished what he needed to do and told me to call the hospital when he wakes up. 

I just sat down in a chair and looked at Sky. I cared for the kid a lot. He always said I cared for him a lot more than his actual parents and I believed it. He always came to me when he had a problem and he always smiling in my class and I always loved it. He was so nice and sweet. I don't know how people can be mean to him.

Then he started to move around

Sky Pov

I just blinked my eyes a few time and tried to sit up but it stung everywhere because of it and I just laid back down and relaxed when I heard Mr.Hanson's voice.mi just looked to my left and smiled at him since he was sitting there with a worried look on his face. 

"Let me call the Hospital then we'll be able to talk." He said and I just laid here and waited for him to come back and when he entered the room he seemed a little bit more happy. "They're on their way." He said with a smile and I just took a deep breathe but bursted out crying because the memories of last night fled my mind again and Mr.Hason asked what was wrong.

"I can't stand this. This is all my fault." I screamed and I heard footsteps walking towards the room and Mr.Hanson took my hand and said its not my fault for whatever it was I was crying for. "No it is not. This is all my fault." I screamed and the counselor, doctors, and nurses walked in. The hospital people did what they needed to do and then they rushed out with all their Equipment.

"Sky please calm down." The counselor, Mrs. Aurora said and I just shook my head and put my head in my hands and screamed.

"THIS WORLD IS CRUEL! WHY CANT PEOPLE IN THIS WORLD ACCEPT PEOPLE FOR WHO THEY ARE?!" I screamed and I heard more footsteps walk into the room and I saw a few of my friends standing by the door.

"MY PARENTS KICKED ME OUT BECAUSE IM GAY! WHEN I LIVED IN NEW YOUR PEOPLE KILLED MY BEST FRIEND BECAUSE HE WAS GAY! THEY KILLED MY UNCLE BECAUSE HE WAS GAY! THIS WORLD IS CRUEL! Why can't I just disappear from people's lives so people won't be mean to me or people like me. I just want to Di-" I screamed and during that everyone was crying and looking at me in shock but at the end Mr.Hanson told me to be quiet making me stop talking.

"Don't ever talk about yourself." He said and I just looked at him in total shock to see he was crying. "If your parents don't want to give you love than I will. I will take you in if you want just please. Please don't talk about yourself like this." He screamed and I just cried as well. 

"Please." I said stopping myself from crying but still a sob or two here and there as I hugged him. "I feel.........lost. With no where to go." I said and he just smiled and put his arms around me and held me in his arms.

"Mrs. Aurora. Please let me go home for the day so I can take care of Sky." Mr.Hanson asked the counselor and she agreed and me and Mr.Hanson left the building at went to his house. When we got there I passed out against him on the couch because of all the tears. 

Maybe there's some hope.


	8. Mr...Grant Hanson

(Just a little thing you should know about me. I will only put a summary up if I think it needs to.)

I just woke up to see Mr.Hanson was a asleep right next to me and by the looks outside it was at least past 5 pm. His face was stained with tears and I'm guessing it was the same with me as well since I remember passing out because of the tears. I tried to get up but I realized he still had his arms around me and he looked to be in a very uncomfortable position because of it. 

I just pried him off of me and he looked a lot more comfortable when his arms rested right next to his body and I just smiled because of it.

Of course he woke up as soon as I did that though.

"You okay Sky." He said and I just nodded my head and rubbed my eyes. My eyes hurt because of all the tear and my body fell asleep because I haven't moved in awhile.

"Yeah I'm okay. I just hurt...all over." I said and he just stood up and told me to lay down. "You've been through to much already. I'm going to go call the school and ask for the rest of the week off for the both of us. I don't want you going to school after what happened to you and I don't want you to be alone." He said and I just agreed to what he said. 

I know I'm going to be missing a lot of homework assignments but I don't care. I don't care about a lot of things now because of what happened.

What the freak? It's been 5 hours since Mr.Hanson left the room and he hasn't walked back in. I just tried to stand up but it hurt and then I noticed a door opening and closing.

"Sorry Sky. I went out to fill out some paperwork so I can be your legal Gaurdian." Mr.Hanson said walking into the room and I just smiled.

"Thank you Mr.Hanson." I said and he just smiled back and sat down in front of me. "From now on call me Grant. There's no need for you to call me Mr.Hanson anymore." He said and I just blushed on the inside and shyly smiled.

"Okay mr.....Grant." I said but I corrected myself and said his real name. "Just get some rest." He said and I just closed my eyes and went back to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

"Sky are you okay? Or are you excited to for winter break. I bet Mr.Hanson treats you a lot better than your actual parents." Lin said and I just smiled and looked up at here from the book I was reading. "I'm fine Lin and yes. I'm excited for winter break. Everything's been great ever since you know what." I said and she just smiled and sat down right next to me.

We were in the library checking out books before school is let out and then break begins. I was reading the first chapter of every book just to make sure they were good and I had to admit I had 5 other books by my side because I was interested in them. Gregor the over lander, the Hunger Games, Maximum Ride, Black Beauty, Twenty Thousands Leagues Under the Sea, and the one I was reading right now. The original Grim Fairy Tales.

Lin got some books to entertain her as well as for the both of us to study from during break. We made a promise that on January 2nd I'll be coming over to study so when we come back we'll be ready for the finals. We both plan on gettin 100% on all our finals.

"When you come over you'll get your Christmas present." She said and I just smiled and hugged her. "Thanks Lin. That's very thoughtful." I said and she just Ruffles my hair and took my hand. "Let's go, the library's about to close." She said and I just looked at the time and gasped. "Shoot! Hanson's been waiting for me for 30 minutes now." I said in a panic and I just packed the books I checked out in my backpack and stood up. "Bye Lin. See you next year." I said and she just laughed at that and hugged me goodbye and left.

I rushed to the Art room to see Grant was very worried and when he saw me he let out a sigh of relief. "Where were you?" He said and I just took out the 6 books I had in my backpack and showed him. "I was hanging out with Lin in the library. I got some books to read over break as you see." I said and he just smiled and put the books back in my bag and we headed out.

"So. Anytime your late in the future should I expect that your in the library." He said and I just nodded my head and pulled out the phone he bought me and typed a few things I remember for all my class down then looked over at Grant. "Yes but I promise I won't make a habit of being late." I said and he just smiled because of that and he just parked in front of the house and I noticed a giant box at the doorstep. It was purple in color, my favorite color and I just rushed over to it and looked at the piece of paper that's was on it.

"We heard that you live here with this man. Inside is every possession we could find in the house. We don't expect you to forgive us so we left the continent. We hope you get use to this new life of your's." The paper said and I knew it was from my parents but it didnt matter. I had all my stuff back and now I can fill my empty room with all my stuff. "I'll carry it to your room." Grant said and I just thanked him as he carried the bad into the room. He may not show it but he is very strong.

"There you go Sky." He said as he placed the box down on the floor and I just hugged him and opened the box up and picked up the first thing I saw which was my little stuff bunny. "I've missed you Azul." I said since it had blue eyes like my uncle and his favorite color was Blue. I just gave it a tight hug and laid it on my bed then continued putting the rest of the stuff where they belonged in my room.

"There we go. This room is starting to look way better. I think I will ask Grant if I can paint my room.....I'll paint it purple." I said putting my hands together and I just fixed my bed then went out of the room to hear Grant was getting started with dinner and when I got to the bottom of the stair I saw he was talking to my friend Lin.

"Lin! What are you doing here?" I said and she just smiled and walked over to me and gave me a small box. "I'm sorry I knew Mr.Hanson live near me and I just couldn't help myself and give you your present early. Don't open it until Christmas Day." Lin said and I just hugged her and said thanks. "Don't worry about giving me a gift." She said and I just bowed in respect since she was Japenese and it was very respectful to do that. "Bye Sky. See you later." She said and I just hugged her and she left saying goodbye to Grant.

I just walked over to the Christmas tree Grant got and I just put the present underneath the beautifully decorated tree and smiled as the lights turned on. "Just a heads up. My family is coming for Christmas so please be the sweet boy you are all the time and be nice to them." He said and I just smiled and sat down on the couch and turned on the Tv.

"Don't worry Grant. I'll be sweet to them." I said and I just looked at the tv and saw some Christmas specials playing so I got a blanket and pillow from my room along with my little stuffed bunny and laid down on the couch and watched the show.

Grant came over after awhile and just sat down in the armchair that wa near the couch and watched the show with me.

I love my new life.


	10. Christmas

It was very weird meeting Grant's family. Everyone had there own crazy personality and everyone was so kind except for one person in particular. His cousin Henry was very rude to me too the point where I couldn't stand it anymore.

I picked up my book and stood up. "Grant I'll be in my room if you need me." I said and he just looked at me in confusion. "Stay down here Sky." He said and I just looked at him and sighed. "I'd rather be in my room at the moment." I said and before he could say anything I rushed up to my room, shut the door, locked it and everything in the room then laid down on my bed. "Jerk." I growled as I slammed my head on my pillow.

****************** 

"Grant who the heck was that kid?" I heard my cousin Henry said and I just looked at him and said Sky. "Why is he here? If I remember correctly you don't have a girlfriend." He said and I just bit my lips and looked away. "His parents disowned him because of one stupid little thing. I decided to take him in and care for him since besides his best friend Lin, I am the only person in town who cares about him a lot. He told me stories about his past and his life that I instantly cared for him. His past isn't very happy and his parents abused him a lot." I said and I just sat up from the chair in the kitchen and walked towards the stairway.

"Be right back. I'm going to go check on Sky." I said and my mom just ushered me out of the room and up the stairs.

"Sky." I said knocking on his door and I was greeted it's a go away. I just sighed and pulled out the key to the room and unlocked it. I walked in to see he was reading a book and he seemed angry.

I just sat down right besides him and just asked what was wrong and he just closed his book and turned away from me. "Sky." I said getting a tad angry since he was acting like this and he just shivered before facing me.

"Tell me what's wrong." I demanded and he just pouted before sighing in defeat and resting his head on my lap.

****************** 

"Your cousin is what's wrong. He's been a jerk to me ever since he walked in the door." I said and Grant looked at me and smiled. "Thanks for telling me that. I'll be sure to talk to him." He said and I just sat up and walked over to my closet and pulled out a box.

"I bought something for you since you've been so kind to me." I said and he just smiled and I gave him the box and watched as he opened it.

"This is very beautiful." He said as he took the drawings out of the box. All of them I drew from my mind with different scenarios I imagined him and I in. Us swinging together on the swings, swimming in a pool splashing water at each other, climbing a mountain together, and the last one was me snuggled up right next to him as we watched a movie.

All 4 of them looked like they were drawn by a professional artist as well since I learned from my grandma how to draw like this.

"I drew them myself. I hope you like them." I said and he just put the drawings back in the box and hugged me. "I love them Sky. They're very beautiful drawings." He said and I just followed him downstairs and celebrated the holiday with his family. His cousin also seemed a lot nicer now which made me happy and we just celebrated the holiday as it should be.

With family, friends, and......loved ones.


	11. New year...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Years time and is it time for a few changes (A fluffy chapter towards the end)

It was New Year's Eve today and Grant's family was gone to go celebrate this holiday with Grant's other family member. This stinking curse of mine is getting very hard to control as well. I've fell in love with Grant and it's getting harder and harder not to tell him about it. I tell him everything and this is the one thing I haven't told him. We've been together ever since the beginning of the school year and it's only been a few weeks since we've been living together. The way he smiles is so cute and the way he treats me makes me get turned on just thinking about it.

The only reason I know that term is because of my friend Jason, who gets like that very easily. This whole new feeling called Love is so foreign to me and it's making my body do weird stuff. Whenever he holds me in his strong arms I feel all warm and fuzzy and when he talks to me I can barely speak without thinking about how sweet he is to me.

"This feeling is so strange. I wish I can just tell him." I said to myself as I brushed my hair away from my eyes so my purple eyes can be seen.

I just dropped the brush and put a pillow to my face. "ITS FORBIDDEN THOUGH! REALATIONSHIPS LIKE THAT ARENT MEANT TO BE A THING!" I screamed into the pillow and I just laid back and took a few deep breathes since I needed to calm down. Grant was out of the house since he needed to get a few things from the mall. He didn't tell me what he was buying since I assumed it was a suprise but I didn't care at the moment.

I looked outside the window to see it started to snow. It was coming down very gently and I just frowned at the sight of kids playing outside in the snow. "If only I could go outside." I said since I was tempted but I needed to stay in here. I'm not allowed to go outside during winter since I can catch hypothermia very easily.

"Might as well watch tv." I said and as soon as I turned on the tv the news was on and I was about to change the channel until I heard something that made me freeze.

"As of right now there are no survivors from this devastating plane crash. The only recognizable bodies are a woman named Silver Scarlet and another man who's name is James Nightwalker." The reporter said and I just shut off the tv and stood up.

I didn't know what to feel at this moment. Should I feel happy that the people who abused me all my life are dead or should I feel sad that my parents died. My emotions have become my master and I'm there slave now. I just walked up to my room and laid down on my bed, covered my body with my blanket, hugged my stuffed animal, and started to cry because of what happened to them.

_________________________

It was 8 pm when Grant came home and I was still up here crying to myself about the lost of my parents. How did I know Grant was home even if I wasn't done there? I heard the door open and close and he always announces that he's home.

He called out for me but I refused to get up and just laid here like a lifeless corpse.

"Sky?" I heard Grant's voice as he entered my room. I just looked at him and buried my face under my pillow. I could hear his footsteps as he walked over to my bed and I just scooted over so he can sit down. "Do you want to talk about it?" He said and I just shook my head since I didn't want to. Or at least not right this moment.

"Do you need a hug?" He asked and I just nodded my head and sat up. He pulled me in for a hug and I just rested my head against his chest and I noticed something. His heart's beat was going a lot faster than usual but I ignored that and just relaxed against him.

"If you want I can lay down with you." He said and I just said please which made him smiled and lay down right besides me. He set an alarm so we can watch the ball drop later tonight and I just fell asleep. Feeling a lot better and a little safer knowing he's going to treat me like this. I love him. I love Grant


	12. A new year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of a Sky and Lin chapter k

I just groaned and sat up in my bed noticing Grant was nowhere to be seen and I just rubbed my eyes remember what happened last night. We threw our own little party with Lin's family coming over to celebrate with us and we also celebrated their birthday as well. She said it was a tradition for her family and all japenese. They all celebrate their birthday on New Years for some reason but I won't question it. It was very fun last night anyways.

I just sat up in bed and put on the necklace Lin got for me which was a beautiful bismuth necklace. It was a perfect one too meaning that it showed the seven colors of the rainbow. Being an art teacher too Grant thought it was amazing as well. I just threw on some random clothe he bought me and just went downstairs only to be slapped in the face with the delicious smell that comes with pancakes. 

"That smells great." I said as I entered the kitchen and Grant just smiled because of that and handed me a plate of pancakes. "Have as many as you want Sky. There's plenty." He said and I just sat down at the table and started eating the pancakes that we're currently on my plate.

"Lin also came over awhile ago. She said she needed you as soon as possible." Grant said sitting down right besides me. I just finished the rest of my pancakes and just hugged Grant for awhile before pulling away and rushing upstairs to my room. I threw on some random clothe before rushing back downstairs and head to the door. "See you later Grant." I said putting on my shoes and opening the door to get a blast of cold air blow into me making me shiver in excitement but I was also scared since it was this cold out.

I ran all the way to Lin's house which was two blocks away but the house was also at the end of the block which made it a little bit more annoying getting there. When I got to her house I saw she was standing on her porch in a very cozy looking jacket and boots. "Sky get over here." She said very cheerfully and as I ran over to her I slipped on the ice and landed on my back. I didn't hurt my head since I was wearing a thick hat so almost every part of my body didn't ache. "Are you okay Sky?" Lin said rushing over to me and I just started to laugh as she helped me up. "Yes I'm fine. I'm just getting a little chilly." I said as we entered the house which made her laugh. "Come on. I have to show you something." She said and we quickly took of our shoes and jackets then rushed upstairs to her room.

"My father showed me this email he got from the school and now I want to show you." Lin said when we went into her room and when she opened the laptop I understood why she was so excited. A talent show was going to happen later in the year and auditions were later this week.

"I want the both of us to audition for a duet. We can sing my favorite song." Lin said and I just asked what it was. "Awhile back my dad bought a Wii-U along with a few games called "Mario party 10, Super Mario 3D world, Pikimin 3, and a game called Xenoblade Chronicles X." In Xenoblade Chronicles there's these things called Tyrants and when you fight them the most awesome piece of music called Uncontrollable plays. I want to sing that song with you." Lin explained and I just smiled at her anticipation. "Download it to my phone and I'll start listening to it." I said pulling the phone Grant bought for me and she instantly hooked it up to her computer and downloaded the song to the endless library of video game music, Katy perry, Sara barellies, and YouTube stars. 

"Start listening to it." She said and I just put my earbuds in and started to listen to the song. 

It was quite a good song to be honest. Nice best, good lyrics, and awesome background music. It was absolutely perfect. "I won't lie, but that was the best song I have heard in awhile." I said pulling out of my earbuds and because I said that she pulled me into a hug. "I knew you would like. My dad agreed to take care of the music so now all we need to do is practice." Lin said and I just stood up and she turned on the song. "You first." Lin said and I just took a deep breath and prepared my deep voice because it required a deep voice for my part.

"The wind blows hard December. Our last fight fight do you remember? Counting the days we left. You and I slipping away." I sang the best I could and Lin's smile was almost as bright as the sun and her eyes sparkled because of my voice. "That was spot on." She squealed and I got a text from Grant to come home because he was going to take us to dinner. That weirded me out since it was 12 but when I looked at the time and screamed and scrambled around for my stuff. "How can I be so stupid? How do I lose track of time!? See you tomorrow Lin. Got to go." I said running out of the room putting my stuff on then leaving her house.

Now I have something to work really hard on.


	13. First Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky falls ill the next day and Grant starts to treat him, but when he hears Sky say a few things. How will he react?........also I'm sorry for not posting in a long time I just went plop in a hole and I couldn't write. Sorry.

I woke up the next day literally humming he toon of the song. It was stuck in my head and I knew it didn't want to come back out. 

"Lin why did you have to do this to me? The song stuck in my head now." I said pouting because the song was good but I didn't want to have it stuck in my head. 

I walked downstairs to see Grant was reading a book on the couch and I smelled that breakfast was done, but for some reason I wasn't hungry. "Good morning Sky. Breakfast is ready if you want." Grant said and I just smiled and just denied the food which made him look at me worriedly. "You've never not want to eat my breakfast. Is something wrong." He asked and I just gave him a small smile and said not to worry. "I'm not hungry. That's all there is to it." I said and I just screamed a little in pain and fell back on the floor and grabbed my head. 

Grant quickly got up from the couch and asked if I was okay. "I- OWW!" I tried to talk and I screamed and Grant picked me up. "Don't talk. I think you have a fever and a really bad one at that." He said picking me up and carrying me back up to my room.  
======  
I was terrified for Sky now. I've never heard him scream that loud before and as I carried him up to his room he was helping in pain and holding onto me tightly to the point where it hurt me and his fist were turning whiter than usual. He had tears streaming down his face and he was super hot.

I gently laid him on the bed and ran off to the bathroom and got some painkillers out of the medicine cabinet and rushed back to see he had calmed down a little but he was holding his head and was crying very loudly. "Grant! Please make it go away! Make the pain stop!" Sky cried out and I just picked his head up and grabbed the water bottle he kept on his nightstand. 

"Please take these two pills. They will help with the pain." I said putting the two small pink pellet in his right hand. He took the bottle out of my hand and shakily swallowed the two pellets. He laid back down and kept crying to himself. "I've never been sick before this. So this is what it feels like." Sky said and I found it incredible that he hasn't gotten sick before.

"I'm going to go get a wet cloth to out on your head. Will you be okay for a few minutes?" I said softly and he just nodded his head and started to take very deep breaths. I just stood up and went back to the bathroom and got the water ready and came back and put the cloth on his head. "Just rest Sky. That's all you need to do right now. Relax and go to bed. I'll come check on you every 30 minutes." I said and he quietly said okay and I just frowned as I left. I've never seen the kid in this much pain. Not even when I found him buried under the snow. He's never been in this much pain. I don't want him to feel this much pain ever again.

I came back up to his room later on and when I slowly opened the door I heard him talking to himself. "No please don't leave Grant." He said and I just stood there and watched him. 

"I don't want you to leave because I feel safe near you. Even though I feel terrible your making me feel good."

"Please stay here with me."

"I love you Grant. Not in the fatherly way. I love you Grant Hanson and I don't care if it's weird. I love you." He said tossing and turning and I stood here dumbfounded. 

He loves me? In that way? I never knew he had those kinds of feeling to me. Now that I think of it. He has been acting quite odd lately. He tries to avoid, he gives me small talk, his voice is shyer that usual. Even at dinner yesterday he spoke as little as possible.

"Sky." I said closing the door and leaning against the door and I just choked on my own saliva and I just started to cry as well. "I love you as well. I know your delirious right now but when the time is right I'll tell you my feelings when it feels right." I said in tears. Valentine's Day is only next month. Maybe I'll tell him that day. For now I'll tend to him in any ways possible. For...I love you...my Sky.


	14. Back to School/Auditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It says it all in the title

I just sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I looked at my clock to see it was 7 in the morning and one thing in particular I noticed above all else. Grant was asleep in a chair right next to my bed. I noticed that there was an empty bowl on my nightstand and it had a little liquid left in it. By the smell of it I think it was chicken soup. I also noticed that there was clothe on my lap and with common knoledge knew it was once on top of my head. "What happened?" I said stretching out a little and I just became pure red when I saw that I wasn't wearing a shirt. 

Grant started to wake up once he heard my voice and when he saw that I was fine he smiled and just hugged me, making me blush even harder but I made it go away so he didn't see it. "Are you okay? Are you feeling funny? Does anything hurt?" He asked and I just smiled and pulled away. "I'm feeling fine. No need to worry about me, but I do think there's one thing we should be doing." I said and I just pointed to the calendar(even though I really wanted to do something else. If you know what I mean ;)) on my wall and he just got up.

"How can I forget that I have to go back to work today? Sky get dressed." He said rushing out of the room and I just went over to my closet and pulled out a blue sweater that was covered in shining blue stars. I three on a blue shirt and some black pants as well.

I hurried into the car and just got all flustered when Grant pulled the seatbelt over me and clicked it into the small thing that holds it in place. We drove off to the school and the first thing I noticed was Lin standing there waiting for me. "Come on Sky. Don't forget auditions are today." She squealed in excitement when I exited the car. Grant looked at us and asked what we were auditioning for. "We're auditioning for the talent show. Sky and I are going to be singing a song." Lin said excitedly and Grant asked what song with a smile.

"That's for you to find out if you come watch us the day the talent show is being held. Now let's go get in that show." Lin squealed and I just waved bye to Grant as she dragged me away quickly to the auditions which was being held in the music commons.

When we arrived we were amazed by all the acts, but we were happy to notice one thing. No one was singing. Every act that was in front of us had no singing what so ever. When we were up we quickly put on the soundtrack for the song we were singing and we started.

They loved that we were singing and we got in but I had to ask something without Lin so Lin went on her way. I was so shy about this and I walked up to the director of the show and mumbled a few words but he asked me to raise my voice.

"Im sorry. Can I come into tomorrow morning and due an act. I want to do an act on my own so please. Tomorrow can I have a private audition?" I said and he just smiled and I realized he was a senior. "Sure thing." He said ruffling my hair and I just blushed. "Only because your adorable." He said aloud and everyone agreed and I just blushed and thanked them. "What song are you going to be singing? A girl said and I just thought for a bit until I got it. "I want to sing two songs. One takes about 5 minutes and the other is 1 minute and 40 seconds. There called "Lost in Thoughts, All alone and Love like you." I said and they just smiled and they wrote my name down. "Your voice was fantastic when you sang with Lin so we decided to automatically put your name down but if you don't want the audience to know your name well put you down as mystery." The guy from before said and I just bowed and said yes.

"Okay got it. Talent show is on Valentine's Day. Prepare for it. Keep singing to practice." The girl said and I just thanked them and left for my classes. I couldn't wait for February.


	15. Dinner to help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skip to feb.14. Grant decides to take Sky for some dinner but will Sky enjoy it or just keep to himself

TIME SKIP

I was just sitting here like usually on my bed feeling nervous for tomorrow. I had butterflies in my stomach and I didn't know how to get rid of them. I practiced my songs 5 times a day and an additional two with the song I'm singing with Lin. My voice was perfect and the outfit the fashion teacher at school sewed for me was absolutely beautiful.

"Sky are you alright?" I heard Grant's voice and I looked up to see he was standing in the door way. "Yes Grant. I'm just nervous for tomorrow. I feel like I'm going to mess up. Heck all day tomorrow every student and teacher are going to be in the auditorium watching us." I said and Grant just smiled and sat down right besides me on my bed. "Well don't forget you have all your friends out their in the audience. Your best friend Lin is going to be on stage with you as well." Grant said and I just smiled at him. "You forgot someone silly." I said and he started to think for a bit and I just laughed and stood up and put a finger on his nose.

"You silly." I said and I just took a step back. "Just you being there makes me feel a hundred times better." Grant smiled because of that and hugged me. "We're going out for dinner tonight so where do you want to go. I'm so proud of you for doing this so I decided to take you out to a fancy restaurant. Well it's not really fancy. It's mild so still dress appropriately." Grant said and I just smiled and walked over to my closet and pulled on some semi fancy clothe and suddenly I got all shy and walked downstairs putting the necklace Lin got for me on my neck. I just looked at Grant who was wearing a tuxedo except he had a purple tie instead. 

"Ready to go?" He asked and I shyly nodded my head which made him get a little sad but I cheered him up by smiling at him. "Let's go. Grant." I said and the two of us walked out to his car.

When we got to the restaurant. Which was a decent sized and its name was Charlie's.

"I have a reservation for two." Grant said and the lady looked at the two of us and smiled. "Cute kid. Follow me sir. I'll sit you at your table." She said take a step back and allowing us to pass through. She opened a door and inside was absolutely astonishing. Steps lead down to the floor of the room and there was a chandelier above us. Along the walls were glass that showed you animals. One even had lizards. It was like a zoo...but fancy!

We just followed the lady to our table and I couldn't help but keep myself hidden behind Grant because every table we passed everyone started to look at me. "Lucky. You guys get the Aquarium table. That mean you both get something special before you leave." She said and when we sat down she handed us both a menu. 

"I'll be right back but in the meantime I highly advise to start choosing what you want." She said and she walked away to go attend to the other families.

"You have pretty eyes." I heard a voice from behind me and I just turned around to see another kid, probably the same age as me, looking at me. "Thanks." I said and he just smiled. "Did your dad give you those eyes or did your mom?" He asked and I just said no one did. "I was born with Alexandria Genesis, because of it I have these eyes." I told him and his parents asked who I was talking to and Grant did as well. 

They seemed fine that we were talking to each other so we kept talking until a waitress came to their table and I decided to order. "You want to try something new?" Grant said pointing to something on my menu and it looked quite delicious on the picture. It was basically a shrimp pasta but with a different sauce. I've never had shrimp before so I just agreed and I also wanted a pink lemonade because why not.

The waitress from before came again and she took our order and put down an appetizer for us to eat before our food came.  
======  
"Is something wrong Sky? Your not talking as much as you were awhile ago." Grant said looking at me questioningly and I just gave him a small smile and said I'm fine. "Your not though. Your heads on your arms and your arms are drooping. I know what you look like when your depressed or sad. Please. Just talk to me." He said and I just picked my head up and took a deep breath. 

"I'm doing....." I said but I stopped since the waitress came with our food and I promised myself not to tell him.

"Never mind. You'll see tomorrow." I said and we started to eat our food.

When we payed the bill, two waitresses came over and gave the two of us necklaces. Mine was a shark tooth looking necklace which was a mood necklace. Grant was the same but he had a star. We also got a bracelet which was like a friendship bracelet. He had the other half and I had one as well. It was a star I had the one with the letter fri and he had ends. That helped me a bit.  
======  
When we got home I went straight to bed since I couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	16. East got Talent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The talent show is upon us and at the end Grant tells Sky something he's been wanting to tell him for awhile now.

"I can't wait till everyone see's our act." Lin said and I just smiled and peeked out of the curtain and saw that there was a lot of people here. I was going to help with the beginning of the play by helping another guy named Albert, introduce all the acts. For added affect I told him I was going to act as weird as possible.

"Okay deep breaths." Albert said and he got ready for it was time for us to begin. He was a senior and was really tall. 6'10 to be exact. Tallest kid in the school and he was quite strong as well. He was able to pick me up so I knew what I was going to do. 

The curtains drew back and I saw Grant was standing on my left side of the room.

"Hello everyone and welco-"

"ALBERT-CHAN!!!" I shouted cutely while running over to Albert and I just jumped at him and he caught me perfectly but he stumbled backward a bit making us spin around. Everyone was laughing a bit and the look on Grant's face was adorable. He had a smile for he knew I was acting. 

"PLEASE! Tell me were starting already." I said dramatically and leaning back and it looked like he was leaning me back. He just laughed and little and said we were starting. I just got on my legs and stood besides him.

"As I was saying. Welcome to the east high school talent. We are pleased to tell you that you will be joining us this afternoon to witness all thee amazing talent we have in store for you." Albert said and I just took the mic for it was my turn

"As Albert-chan said. We have an wide arrange of talents today and at the end one out of the many who decided to join in on this fantastic event shall be singing two songs to finish us off." I said and Albert dramatically asked why I would say that and I just looked at the audience cutely which made most of the girls squeal in delight.

"Because this certain person is a bit shy and doesn't want anyone to know that he or she is doing this. So please give everyone who is going to be in this amazing show some love and I hope you enjoy watching them do the thing they're good at. I know I enjoyed watching them do there act." I said and Albert and I stood back to back and said esperamos que disfrutas which means we hope you enjoy in Spanish. Everyone began to clap because of that and we exited the stage as the first act took place.  
======  
It was nearing the end of the show and after this act was done(which was a guy playing the violin) it was Lin and I's turn. We were wearing U.S army clothe and we just took deep breath before we went on stage.

"The lovely duet of Sky Scarlet and Lin Lang. They will be singing the song Uncontrollable." Albert said and I just gave her a pair of head phones that were wireless and were already connected. "Ready." I asked her and she just smiled. The music for the song began and I took a step back and put both my hand near the v-line on my neck.

Sky:(sing) The wind blows hard in December. Our last fight do you remember. Counting the days since we left. You and I slipping away.

Lin:(sing) The days gone, by when you loved me, no way, the way you now treat me, pouring wine into my glass, looking back to where were.

Sky:(sing) There's no direction for us. Here it comes the endless fight.

Both:(sing) Show us the light for now, show a sign for where we can go, into cave with no guiding light, do you now now now where is the goal? Don't just follow, we can try because we're living now. It's bitter, so many sorrows, but we can swallow, it's gonna be our hardest time.

Lin:(sing) (looks at Sky)Every time I ask the smallest thing. You get mad, or just ignore I don't want to hear (Sky: Every time I ask the smallest thing), how long we've been hear, there's no chance for fear (Sky: you get mad), it's uncontrollable(Sky: or just ignore)

Sky:(sing) All things gone from left to right (Lin: Let's get started again), And this world is changing fast (Lin: don not tire yourself), it's so hard to find an answer for itself (Lin: We'll get back the life for ourselves today), Can we find the key to life (Lin: Let's get started again) I don't want to be apart (Lin: Don not scare yourself), There's a spaceship we can ride (Lin: We can take this ride for ourselves), Now it's time to ride.

Lin: Let's get started again, Do not tire yourself, We'll get back the life for ourselves today, let's get started again (Sky: Can we find the key to life), Do not scare yourself (Sky: I don't want to be apart), We can take this ride for ourselves (Sky: There's a spaceship we can ride.

Both: now it's time to ride

We sang to the audience and when the music stopped everyone started to clap for us and I just rushed over to the director and told him I'll be back. "I need to get the clothe the fashion teacher made for me." I said and I just rushed over to the bathrooms and quickly slipped on dress like shorts and shirt that she made for me. I practiced a little of the choreography for the dance I'm also going to be dancing.

I came back to see everyone was waiting and all the people who did an act was siting in the audience and I noticed Lin was talking to Grant and they both seemed to have a worried face. I put on my little golden headband on and I just looked at him and Albert knew what I was signaling him. 

"Now it's time for the final act. I'm so happy that you all were here to witness to beautiful arrangements of talents. Now I hope you enjoy the final act who will be singing two songs. Please give a hand for the last talent of the day." He said and he rushed off and everyone started to clap and I just took a deep breath and smiled as the lights dimmed down to the point where the room was almost pitch black except for the spotlight. Waiting to greet me and escort me out onto the stage and Albert placed a piano on the other side.

The music began to play and when it was time for me start singing I started to walk on stage and the face everyone made was hilarious.

Sky:(sing) You are the oceans gray waves, destined to seek. Life beyond the shore just out of reach. Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time. The path is yours to climb.

In the white light, a hand reaches through. A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two. Waking dreams fade away, Embrace the brand new day.

Sing with me a song of birthrights and love. The light scatters to the sky above. Dawn breaks through the gloom, white as a bone. Lost in thoughts all alone.

You are the oceans gray waves, destined to seek. Life beyond the shore just out of reach. Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time. The path is yours to climb.

Embrace the dark you call a home, gaze upon an empty, white throne. A legacy of lies, a familiar disguise.

Sing with me a song of conquest and fate. The black pillar cracks beneath its weight. Night breaks though the day, hard as a stone. Lost in thoughts all alone.

The path you walk on belongs to destiny, just let it flow. All of your joy and your pain will fall like the tide, let it flow. 

Life is not just filled with happiness, nor sorrow. Even the thorn in your heart, in time it may become a rose.

A burden heart sinks into the ground. A veil falls away without a sound. Not day or night, wrong or right. For truth and peace you fight.

Sing with me a song of silence and blood. The rains fall, but can't wash away the mud. Within my ancient heart dwells madness and pride. Can no one hear my cry.

You are the oceans gray waves, destined to seek. Life beyond the shore just out of reach. Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time. The path is yours to climb?

While I sang the song I danced like an ocean wave. First calm, then aggressive, then somewhere in between. Everyone was mesmerized by the way I move.

When the song came to a stop every was about to start clapping but they stopped after two since Albert pushed the piano over to me and I just started to play the next song. 

After about 45 seconds of my lovely tune I began.

Sky: If I could begin to be, half of what you think of me, I can do about anything, I could even learn how to love. When I see the way you act, wondering when I'm coming back, I can do about anything, I can even learn how to love, like you. 

Love like you.

I always thought, I might be bad, now I'm sure that it's true, cause, I think your so good and I'm nothing like you.

I sang and when I stopped everyone got out of their chairs and began clapping. Grant looked so proud and Lin as well. I just got off the stage and rushed over to them. It hurt a little since I was bare foot. I just hugged Grant who got a little red but it was gone in under a second.  
======  
When we got home since the talent show took an entire school day, I hugged Grant once more and he smiled and pushed me away.

"Sky. I have something to tell you." Grant said and I just smiled and went up to my bedroom and laid down on my bed while he sat down right besides me.

"What do you have to say?" I asked politely and my face became pure red when he pinned me under him and he laid his lips against mine. "I heard you talking to yourself when you were sick. You kept saying that you loved. Well I love you to. In that way as well." Grant said and my eyes widen because of what he said and I just pulled him into a hug. 

I was crying because of what he said and we laid down right besides each other on my bed and I fell asleep as he peppered kisses all over my cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uncontrollable  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=cgudF-hVlDA  
> Love like you  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=B6nvQc8So0s  
> Lost in thoughts all alone  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=nXzGj540NPs  
> Listen to them. Way better than writing them.


	17. Lazy Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some bonding is happening between our two sweethearts.

I just woke up the next morning and I just blushed for I remember where I was. I was on my bed in Grant's arms. He was still asleep and I realized it was Saturday since Valentine's Day was on a Friday. I tried to get out of his arms but he tightened his grip on me and he woke up with a groan. I just chuckled at his expression and when he opened his eyes he smiled and rolled us over so I was laying down on top of him. I was very light anyways so it didn't matter. "Good morning Sky. Sleep well? Grant said and I just blushed and rested my head against his chest and hummed the song I sang yesterday. "I did because I knew you wouldn't leave me. When you took me in you promised never to leave me." I said shyly and he just smiled at me and rested me on the bed as he sat up. "Stay here. I'll be right back." He said and I just blushed when he kissed my forehead.

I sat here on my bed and I just sat up and took my shirt off since for some reason the heater was turned on so I quickly turned it off and rested on my bed. I noticed the shirt I threw was the shirt I was wearing to preform my act was there and I just blushed to see the shorts I wore were still on me. I just shrugged it off though.

I was at home. So I don't care what I wear. I was all snuggled up on my bed and I just fell asleep.

Today was on of those days where I felt(maybe you as well) like sleeping all day long.

"Sky. Wake up my adorable little child." I heard Grant and I just yawned but I instantly didn't feel sleepy anymore because of the smell. "That's smell delicious." I said and I noticed he had a tray and I blushed since it was a breakfast tray that had a lot of food on it just for the two of us. He sat down right besides me and I just blushed when he took off his top and my face got even redder when he picked me up and sit me on his lap.

"What do you want a bite of first?" Grant said and I just got all flustered since he only got one fork and I knew immediately he was going to feed me. "It doesn't matter to me. I like everything you cook." I said and he cut off a piece of pancake and held it up to my mouth and I just opened and closed as he dragged the fork out of my mouth. Nothing remaining on the fork and I just began to chew as he took a bite for himself. 

We continued like this for awhile and I grabbed one of the glasses of milk and drank a little before I set it down and took a bite of eggs again.  
======  
After I was full he put the tray on my desk and I just laid against his chest. It felt weird. I've never felt hair anywhere else but the top of your head, the eyelashes, and eyebrows. Though it felt comfortable to my bare skin. "Your body feels weird. I've never felt hair on any other part of the body." I said and he just laughed and kissed my nose which made me giggle.

"I find that cute." He said and I just got off of his lap and laid on my side and looked up at him but he laid down right besides me and held me close to his chest.

I was getting a little scared though and I just looked up at him. "Are you sure this is meant to be? Cause the last time I checked this kind of relationship is illegal. You can go to jail if someone discovered our relationship." I said and I felt a tear clawing at my eyes. Begging to fall but Grant just smiled. 

"Your worth it. I don't care if the laws says it's wrong. I love you above all else. If we have to keep our love a secret then we'll do that. I'm sure there's others in this world that share the love we have. If they can do then we should be allowed to as well. In the past relationships like this were common. I don't care. I love you and I know you love me as well. Your mine." He said and I just got all red and my body temperature heightened which made the color of my necklace change. Purple for passion.

I just nuzzled my head into his neck and let the tears flow from there. "I love you too Grant." I said and from that point for the rest of the day all we did was cuddle together and once in awhile explore one another..

I can't believe he loved me back. I feel so lucky that i have a man like him. Someone who is sweet and lovable and kind. He's gentle with the way he touches me. I love him so much.


	18. A snow storm comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day after Saturday.....also a little small smut towards the end

It was now Sunday afternoon and if you guessed it. Yes. We're still on my bed cuddling with each other.

Grant awhile back bought a tv for my room and now we were watching a movie with each other. I don't know what the name is but it is interesting. I just sat up on my bed, leaving Grant's amazing touch and I just looked at him and smiled. "I'm going to go take a bath." I said sweetly and I just grabbed my towel which hung on my door, and a new pair of shorts since I didn't want these to get ripped or broken.

I went downstairs to the bathroom there since the bathroom that was connected to my room was only had a shower. Not a tub.

I turned on the hot water and stripped myself from the remaining articles of clothing I had on me and entered the tub. I just fell in love with the hot water on my skin and just added a little soap and now I was in a beautiful bubble bath.  
======  
After awhile I got out and drained the water. I quickly dried off and slipped on the shorts I brought down. I forget to get some new undergarments and wearing the same one for more than 2 days is gross. So I just put on the shorts and only the shorts.

I came back upstairs to see Grant was watching the movie and when he saw me he smiled and ushered me over. I just smiled and hopped onto my bed and landed right next to him. "You don't have any boxers on." Grant said and I just blushed and said yes. "That's cute." He said and I just put a pillow over my head and groaned. 

I just squeaked when he touched down below and I took the pillow away and looked at him to see he had a sly smirk on his face. "That was adorable." He said and I just blushed and let him get on top of me. I was caged beneath him as he kissed my neck and I just squirmed a bit when I felt his hand grab the hem of my shorts. "Grant." I said and he just smiled and pulled them off of me in one swift movement. He just started to kiss my bare chest and I just let out a moan as he started to tease my nips with his tongue.

"Σε αγαπώ." I moaned out and he just looked up at me and asked what that meant and I smiled. "I hated my parents language so I learned how to speak fluent Greek. That means I love you." I said and he just smiled and kissed me on the lips then continued with what he was doing a second ago.

"Grant!" I yelped aloud when he took my πέος in his mouth and I just started to squirm but he placed a hand on my chest to prevent me from moving. The sensation was weird. I've never felt this feeling before.

He started to bob his head up and down and I just squirmed around and my stomach clenched up and I just panted really hard. "Grant I'm going to pee." I said and he just made his eye look up at me and he just smiled and kept going and I couldn't help but let it go.

I was bewildered to see a different substance come out instead. It all flew into his mouth and I just blushed when I heard him swallow. "You taste quite sweet. Must be from all the desserts you eat." He said bring his body back up and I just blushed when he French kissed me and I tasted that weird substance from before and I just blushed. It did taste a little sweet but it also tasted bitter and salty.

"Grant that was...amazing." I said quietly and he just smiled and kissed my cheek but the tv interrupted us and I just got a little scared since I hated this storm the most. "A blizzard warning. Well I'm just going to have to keep you warm then." He said and I just blushed and looked out the window to see the snow had come and started to fall down like the storm it was.


	19. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh a little explanation

So I've been writing a lot about this book on my note app, but I noticed something...................every chapter takes place in summer. So that's a little awkward. Please leave a comment saying that I should keep writing school life or should I just play God and skip to summer........................please I need your advice.


	20. Last day of school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the last day of school and some certain events lately start to bug Sky.

"Sky. May you please tell us what you and Grant will be doing over the summer?" My teacher Mr. Peake said and I just thought for a bit as everyone stared at me waiting for my answer. "Grant said he wanted to take me to a beach in Texas. He also said that we'll be traveling for the first half of the summer then we'll be flying over to Europe. That's what he said." I said and everyone thought that was awesome. "Why is Lin not here?" He asked me and I just let out a sigh and looked up in distaste. "She and her family are going to Japan for the entire summer. I'm not mad or anything but I'm a little disappointed. Here family invited me to come and Grant said I could go if I wanted to but I didn't want him to be alone so that's why he canceled the trips. He really thought I was going to go with Lin but I decided to stay. So technically were still going to the beach but the rest of the summer is a complete mystery to me." I replied to him and he just patted my shoulder.

"Well that's very thoughtful of you to do. From what I heard this is going to be your first summer with him." Benji said and I just smiled (his first name is Ben so why not). The rest of the class we watched movie and played games but the final class was the most interesting. I don't know why he would do this but Grant brought a karaoke machine in. It wasn't any ordinary one either since this was the newest one. It had over a MILLION SONGS! "Go crazy kids. Sing your hearts out and express yourself." He said looking at me in particular and I just blushed in embarrassment when everyone started to tell me to sing. 

"If you insist." I said getting out of my chair. I was wearing a flashy looking dress like short and shirt. The fashion teacher said I look so cute in dress like clothing.

I started to look for a song I can sing but nothing interested me until I clicked J-pop and I instantly knew what song I should do.

"Ready?" I said with a smile and everyone started to clap for me and even Grant joined in.

I started to sing Electric angel Kagamine Ren and Lin style and everyone loved it. The way I moved my body to the beat was amazing and the little frills flowed as I span around and finished it with a big beaming smile to everyone.

"Me next." A girl said getting out of her chair and I handed her the mic and went over to Grant and showed him the bag the Fashion teacher gave me. "You don't have to worry about clothing for me for awhile. I can wear all these cute clothe she made for me." I said and he smiled. "I hope you wear those clothe too." He said softly so only I could hear and I just blushed. "Oh you." I said and I just watched everyone in class sing a song.  
======  
When we got home I just blushed as I was pushed up against the wall softly. "Now for three straight month it shall be only you and me." He said and I just got even redder as he planted his lips on mine. His stubble tickling my cheeks and nose and I just giggled a little bit. "You said we were going to the beach?" I said as he pulled away and he just said yes. "Next week we shall leave for the cities and catch a plane to Texas or Florida. Depends on the weather in those areas." He said and I was about to say something else but he put his finger on my lips and shhs me.

"No more talk." He said and I just blushed as he picked me up and carry me over to the couch. I was really confused since he did that and he put on my favorite movie. Sleeping beauty. "Well save that for later. For now let's watch a movie." He said and I general was a little relieved. Sure my lips weren't a virgin but the one thing that truly is keeping me as a virgin is he hasn't taken me in that.....area yet. Everywhere else he has touched. Not there. I just snuggled up under neath the blanket he got for us and I just couldn't help myself.

I leaned on him and fell asleep after the third movie which was Snow White. "I love you Grant." I said kissing his cheek and he just smiled and picked me up. "I love you too my precious Sky blue flower." He said and I just smiled as he laid us in bed and I just feel asleep right next to him. 

Goodbye school, Lin, and homework.

Hello summer


	21. Traveling to Florida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky and Grant decide to go to Florida for Texas was having a drought problem at the moment and Florida was perfect.

"Grant I ready to go!" I shouted when I put the last few items I was bringing in my new suitcase Grant bought for me. I looked at myself in the mirror I had and I had to admit this was the cutest outfit I had worn. It was like the dress like outfit my teacher sewed for me so I can act in the talent show but it was purple in color. A monochromatic colored plagued the articles of clothing since most of it were cute transitions from dark violets and pale purples. 

"Get in the car. I'll be there in a sec I just need to get a few more things ready." He said and I just hurried out of the house and went to the car. I looked at the time on my phone and just saw I had a text from Lin and I just smiled and opened it.

"Japan is so freakin cool. I've never been to Japan until today. I was born in America an now I'm finally seeing my home land. Here's a picture." I read aloud to myself and I just awed in amazement and just got a little envious of her. She standing in front of a japenese garden. 

Koi fish were swimming in the small pond. So many specious of flowers surrounded the area and in the background were tall Sakura trees. Their beautiful pink petals slowly fell down to the floor below and Lin was standing there with a Sakura flower in her hair.

"You look very cute with that flower in your hair. I can't wait till I'm able to see you again but keep updating me on your trip. Maybe we'll skype later." I said sending the message and Grant came out with two suitcases in hand and I just sighed for I knew one of those had art supplies. "We have an hour before I flight takes off so let's hurry on over to the airport." Grant said turning on the vehicle and we drove off towards the airport.  
======  
Traffic was not kind to us this day but we still manage to arrive on time and get on the plane. Are cargo was in the cockpit with everyone else's stuff. "Your eyes are very beautiful." I heard a old lady's voice and I looked to my right to see she was sitting right next to me while Grant sat on my right. "Why thank you?" I said and she just smiled.

"I remember my daughter having those same eyes as well. Frank don't you remember our own daughter having eyes like that?" She said and the old man sitting in front of us said of course. "Our daughter had those same beautiful eyes. A beautiful shade of purple. The doctors called in Alexandria's Genesis. Though she could never have kids she found a way to have them without the ability to reproduce. She adopted two beautiful kids from Vietnam. There's names Hugo and Olivia." The man said and I found it interesting that there was someone else on this planet with the same Genesis. "They live in Europe at the moment but she comes down to visit with her husband and two children every year on the Fourth of July." The lady said and she fell asleep soon after our conversation ended and the man did the same.

"I find that very interesting." I said and Grant just smiled at the look in my eyes. I was curious to know if there are others with the same rare condition.

Florida here we come.

(I've always wanted to do this but the next chapter will be a surprise.)


	22. A Messy Miami Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing beats a good little smut when you go to Miami

We had just landed in Miami Florida and to be honest it's much more beautiful being here then seeing it from picture. The weather here was perfect as well. The beaches were lovely as well. "Grant can we go to the beach tomorrow. The weather is supposed to be in the low 80's this entire week." I said for we were planning to stay here the entire week as well. 

"Sure Sky. I'm pretty sure we can go after lunch." He said as I looked out of the window from the hotel room. The city was beautiful at night and I was mesmerized with how beautiful it looked with the lights. "This town sure is pretty at night." I said and I heard a chuckle from behind me and I felt his arms wrap around me. "Not as pretty as you though." He said and I smiled and closed the curtains which were really thick so no one can look in. Don't know why someone would though since we were on the 32nd floor in this hotel. 

I turned around in his arm so I was looking at him and kissed his nose which made him smile. "Sky sometimes I wonder why your so cute." He said and I just smiled back and wrapped my arms around him and he picked me up and carried me over to the bed and laid me down. I just licked my lips when he pulled his shirt off, revealing his somewhat hairy chest.

I just got really red when he told me to sit up. I got on my knees and straighten myself up. "Pick up your arms." He said and I shyly raised my arms above my head. He hooked a finger on the lower hem of my shirt and he began to pick up my shirt. "Keep it up." He commanded and I just made my arm go outward so I can keep it up. I was unable to see anything since my shirt covered my vision. 

"Nghhh...Grant..." I let out when I felt his hand touch me on my stomach. I was actually somewhat ticklish so I couldn't help but giggle a little bit. I let out a low moan when he took one of my nipples in his mouth and the other one he was playing with his hand.

"Stop teasing me." I finally managed to form the words and he just laughed at that. "I'm not teasing." He said and I just whimpered when he teasingly licked the little nub. "Stop." I whined and he just yanked the shirt off of me allowing me to finally see he was smiling at the way I whined a few second ago. I got even redder when he yanked off all the bottom articles of clothing from me and he did the same thing with himself.

"να σταματήσει τα πειράγματα μου!" I growled when Grant started to tease me again. "Come on Sky. I find the noise you make when I tease you cute." He said and I looked him straight in the eye. "Please just take me already..." I whispered and he just leaned in close and asked what I said. 

"It's to embarrassing." I said turning away from him and closing my eyes though he made my head turn so I was facing him. "Open your eyes Sky." He said with a little force but that only made me tighten my eyelids. "Please open your eyes Sky." He said a little bit more politely.

I couldn't help myself. I slowly opened my eyes to see he had a frown on his face and I let a singular tear slip out of my eyes. "Oh Sky. Please don't cry." He said and I just let a few more fall but he wiped those away.

"Deflower me." I said after awhile and he just smiled at that and tightly grasped my πέος making me grunt. "Are you sure? After all this time we've been together. Do you finally think your ready for me?" He said and I couldn't help but look down at his weapon. "Yes. I think I can take you." I squeaked out and he just chuckled at that.

"Well then... I assume you know what to do." He said and I looked at him questioningly and asked why he would say that. He just leaned down to my ear and nibbled on my ear lobe. "Let's just say you need to start deleting your browser history. I've read a few of those fan fictions you've been reading. They can get really intense." He said and I just looked away in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I just got a little....curios." I said and he smiled and kissed my cheek. "Don't worry. It's naturally for a boy at your age to be curios." He said and I just yelped when he picked me up.

"Remember not to make to much noise. We are in a hotel after all." He said and I just shivered when I heard a cap of a bottle open. "What are you doing?" I said trying to look back but he held me back so I wasn't able to look at him.

"You read plenty of fanfictions. What do they usually do at this point." He whispered into my ear and I just thought for a bit before I yelped and covered my face with a pillow and screamed into it. It hurt, it burned, it stung.

"Grant." I said as I started to let out hoarse moans because it hurt. "I know it hurts Sky but trust me. It's going to feel great in the end." He said when he stopped moving his fingers deeper into me.

He started to move after awhile because I was trying to move myself on him. "Grant go faster." I said and just chuckled and kissed my back. "Say that to me when you have your reward within you." He said and my fast got even redder because of what he said.

"Now for 1 more." He said and I tried looked back at him but couldn't since the pain shot my head forward into the pillow and I screamed into it. "It hurts Grant." I said letting a few whines come out of my mouth and he just started to go slower because of it.

"Grant." I moaned out when he curled his fingers and hit a spot in me. "Found it." He said and I just asked what he found and he just smiled and hummed a small tune and pulled his fingers out and I gulped when he flipped me over so I was finally able to look at him. "Grant." I said getting redder when he opened that bottle from before and spread the substance or his own πέος. "Well now I know where to make you writhe in pleasure." He said and I just pulled a pillow over me and screamed as he entered me.

"Grant...your quite big." I moaned out as he got as far as he could go within me. He just smiled because of that and kissed my nose. "Your so tight Sky. It feels amazing." He said and I blushed and just held onto his shoulder as I just began to pant. "Please stop flattering me.....though it is nice." I said which made him pull me into a small make out session.

It was cut short because I started to move up and down. He pinned my hips to the bed and told me to be still and that only made me squirm around even more. "Grant please....move." I said face flushed and I couldn't think of anything else. My mind wanted him to fuck me into oblivion like all the Yaoi fanfictions I've read online. "With pleasure my little sky gem." He said and he began to slowly start and push and pull in and out of me at a slow pace and I just begged for him to go faster.

He did what I asked and now I was in pure bliss. He angled his thrust so it would always hit that spot he talked about and he showed no mercy to it. "Grant...take this...." I said handing him my shirt that was hanging off the edge of the bed and he ,survey knew what I was talking about because he put it on top of my chest and I looked at him weirdly and cried out when he started to stimulate my πέος which was gaining no attention at the moment. 

"Grant please...." I said and he just started to go a little faster. "Don't hold it in. Let it go." He said and I just let out a loud moan as I came all over my shirt and he instantly put it underneath us and he just groaned. "Your so tight now." He said as he kept on thrusting into my now sensitive body.

I was moaning nonstop because of him and I loved it so much. "Fuck." He said and I just moaned as he let loose inside of me and just fell on top of me. "That....w-was amazing." I panted into his chest and he smiled and flipped us over so I was on top of him. I just winced as he pulled out of me and I felt his juice dripping out of my used hole.

"That's because your amazing." He said and I just laughed a lit and kissed his chest. "I might not be able to walk tomorrow." I said and I just blushed because of the following.

"Who said I want you to be walking tomorrow." He said and I just tried to sit up but I was to tired. "We should probably clean up after ourselves. Thankfully non of it landed on the bed." I said and I just blushed as he picked me up and carried me over to the bath tub. 

He started the water and added some soap and I just hopped into the bath tub. He followed me into the bathtub and started to thoroughly clean my entire body which made me smile at his gentle touch. We went to bed afterward and we put the messy shirt into a bag and put it in his suitcase.

All I know is that I enjoyed that. Now I'm not a virgin and I'm happy to know my one and only love took it from me.


	23. Miami Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant and Sky go explore the city of Miami but also getting a lot of attention for Sky's cuteness

I woke up the next day to Grant kissing my cheeks which I found pleasant. "Grant...what are you doing?" I said sitting up in bed right next to the man. I looked at the alarm clock that was on the nightstand and it read 8 am. "Grant it's 8 in the morning. Can we sleep for 1 more hour." I said and he just chuckled at that. "Get some clothe on Sky. We're going out to get breakfast." He said and I just sighed and sleepily got up and walked over to my suitcase. "Fine. I'll get dressed." I said throwing on my signature dress like clothing and he just put on his normal khakis and a random Flannel. 

"Want to walk or get a cab?" He asked and I just smiled at him. "Let's walk. We're in Miami after all. There's so much sight seeing to do." I said and he just picked up his light blue backpack and put it on my back. "My god I can't believe you actually did what I thought you did." I said as we were about to walk out the door and he smiled.

"I'm an art teacher. What did you expect?" He said and we left the room and exited the hotel into beautiful streets of Miami.

"Oh my god he's so cute." A few girls squealed and I just yelped as I got picked up off the floor. "Can you please let me go?" I asked and that made them squeal even louder. "Dad do something." I said for out in public I had to call him my dad since it would look suspicious if I called him by his first name. "Oh. This man is your dad." One of the girls said and I just got a little red and said yes. "Your dad isn't that bad looking either but you eyes! They're so beautiful." One of the girls said and I just got really red because of the compliment.

"They're not that beautiful they're just purple." I said and I could tell that got Grant a little bit annoyed. "Violet Sky. You mean violet." He said and I just got embarrassed. "Sorry daddy." I said and I just forced my way out of their arms. "One selfie okay." I said and they quickly took and walked away chatting about me. 

"Okay.....don't call me daddy unless I give you permission too." He whispered into my ear and I shivered as we continued to walk through the streets of Miami.

"Look. This looks like a suitable place to eat." I said and we just walked into the Cafe which was name Vague d'océan. "I'm pretty sure that means Ocean Waves in French." Grant said and I just smiled as we sat down at a table that was right besides the window so people could look into the cafe. Many people who passed by came into the Cafe because they wanted to look at me some more. "Hi may I take your orders." The waitress said and Grant just order the special. 

"Anything for you sweetheart and I just looked at the menu and grimaced at it. "I'll just have a salad. No meat on it please." I said as polite as possible and she smiled and walked away saying thanks. "Your getting a lot of attention Sky." Grant said and I just got red because of it. "I can't help it. Maybe it's because I'm really cute." I said and he just chuckled at that. "That's very true about you." He said and I smiled because of what he said. 

When they came back with our food I noticed this place was 2 times pack then when we came in. I began to dig in when Grant eyed me worriedly. "I'm fine. Truly I am." I said when I finished my salad and he still kept looking at me with those worried eyes of his before the waitress came with a ice cream sundae on her tray. "Those three bought this for you." She said with a smile and I just looked at the direction she was looking at and I saw a small group sitting at the table. 2 girls and 1 boy. They seemed to be only a few years older than me and I just gave them the sweetest smile I could muster up and they just smiled at that and continued eating their food and I just couldn't help myself I began to devour the delicious morsel in front of me. 

Before we left Grant ordered two ice cream cones and left the waitress a pretty good tip. I'm sure you wouldn't argue a 80 dollar tip isn't good.

"Where do you want to go next?" He said and I just yawned but thought for a bit. What's in Miami that I desperately want to go see.... "Let's go to coconut grove. I heard a couple in the restraint talking about that place."mi said and Grant dug around in his pocket for a bit and pulled out a map of Miami. 

"Thank god they gave us this map at the hotel. Otherwise we would've been lost in this city." Grant said when we entered Coconut Grove. It was quite a peaceful area yet so beautiful as well. "Good pick now hand me the back pack." Grant and I just took the blue bag off and handed it to him. He pulled out a canvas, paint, and many other art tools. "What the heck? Your practically carrying an art studio in that bag." I screamed and he just smiled and said you never know when you might see something you practically crave to draw.

"Go sit over there. Near the water." He said pointing to a pool of water which a few people were walking around in. I just did what he asked and sat down within the water and he began. 

An hour later of posing, get a look from the people who walked by, and Grant looking at me once in awhile and it was finally done. I walked over to see a beautiful painting of me. "That's amazing. How did you do that?" I said for it captured everything perfectly. 

The way the water was moving, my smile, the way my eyes looked at the water like it was magic. 

"It's because of you Sky. You deserve to look just as lovely in a painting as you do in real life." He said and I smiled and just blew him a kiss. "Thanks dad." I said and he smiled and ruffled my hair. "Anything for you Sky." He said and we kept messing around in the city of Miami until night fall.

We went back to the hotel and went to bed.


	24. ....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter

Okay I'm going to be doing this for the other books of mine as well but I'm not going to be able to write for awhile. 3 WHOLE MONTHS AT THAT! I was issued a school iPad at the beginning of the year so I'm not going to be able to post anything for 3 months. I have a computer but that thing is a piece of crap. So until I get my new device in set ember I won't be able to post anything. I hope you understand and I really love the support I've been getting on some of my books. I love all of you guys so I hope your patient with me and wait for me to get back to what I do best.


End file.
